


Rainstorms

by Forsecondary



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, its fluff, rain storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsecondary/pseuds/Forsecondary
Summary: Brendon loves rainstorms.





	

Brendon loves rain storms. He’s not much of a “one with the earth”-”find myself in the silence”-”I eat dirt every day because I love myself” kind of a guy. But when he can smell a storm coming in, or when he gets to fall asleep to the pitter patter of rain, or when he gets to sit on the balcony and clutch a warm cup of tea with honey and watch a rain storm, he feels pretty blessed. 

But this was a rain storm. Like howling wind, crashing noises outside, and there was no way Brendon would be able to fall asleep and he definitely wouldn’t be able to sit on the balcony. He’d be blown away. The compromise was to sit in the dark on the ground in the living room and watch the light show provided by the lightning outside. 

But the clock was ticking away. He was getting closer and closer to morning, even if the dark clouds prevented him from seeing the sun rise. His eyelids were getting heavier and he didn’t exactly want to fall asleep on the ground. 

It was a particularly loud crash of thunder that had Dallon slugging up out of bed to wander into their living room where Brendon was laying on the ground in the dark. Dallon chuckled, as he rubbed at his eyes. He murmured a half awake sentence that formed a- “What are you doing up?” 

Brendon gives him a sleepy smile, pushing himself into a seated position. “I was just watching the storm.” He explains. He watches Dallon moves to flip the light switch on… And nothing happens. 

“Is the power out?” He asks, eyebrows knitting together. He supposed the quiet hum that came from the buzzing electronic appliances was absent. It had been hard to notice through the noise of the storm but once it was pointed out to him it was impossible not to notice. 

“Looks like it.” Dallon answered with a sigh, carding his fingers through messy bed hair, shuffling over to Brendon, and tugging him up off the ground. Brendon isn’t on his feet long, however, and he pulls Dallon on the couch next to him. 

“No wonder it’s chilly.” Brendon chuckled. Their legs wind together as they get comfortable. He stretches over to the other couch, dragging it over to them and tucking them in together. “I’m glad you woke up, though, I was getting lonely.” Although, it seemed Dallon hadn’t really woken up at all, and, in reality, stumbled out of bed mostly asleep and in pursuit of his boyfriend’s body heat. 

Because the moment he was all tucked back in on the couch, he was asleep in an instant, snoring away with his face pressed into the cushions of the couch. 

Brendon smiles fondly, and fits himself like a puzzle piece against him, carding his fingers carefully through his thick hair until he too dozes off to sleep.


End file.
